


Day 3: AU

by asarahworld



Series: Doctor Who Femslash Week 2016 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

“Jenny,” Vastra called from the foyer, donning her veiled hat.

“Yes, darling?” Jenny made her way to where she heard her wife calling from the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast.

“Scotland Yard requires assistance,” Vastra said imperiously. Jenny pressed her hands to her lips to hide her giggling.

“Of course they do,” Jenny replied grandly. “Always calling on the ‘Great Detective’, the second-best investigator in all of England.”

Vastra stilled. “Whatever do you mean by that, dear?” Vastra asked, masking the questioning in her voice with light amusement.

“I hear tell,” Jenny stage-whispered dramatically, “that a certain A. C. Doyle has created a highly intelligent character, a detective, published in Lippencott’s.”

“A mere figment of the mind of a man,” Vastra smirked dismissively.

“Perhaps.” A small smile formed on Jenny’s lips. “Perhaps not.”

“Are you suggesting that Doyle has based his creation on a real detective?” Vastra asked, somewhat more sharply than she had intended.

Jenny said nothing, watching her lover with great interest. Vastra shook her head.

“It matters not. I am needed elsewhere; I shall see you when I get home.”

“Of course, my darling.” Jenny kissed her wife passionately, her hands lightly caressing Vastra’s scaly skin.


End file.
